Super Smash Bros. Lawl Eternity
Super Smash Bros. Lawl Eternity, known in Japan as Muridaro Ōrusutā Batoru Rowaiyaru! Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu XD Etaniti ''(or ''Unlikely All-Stars Battle Royale! Super Smash Brothers XD Eternity), is a 2017 crossover fighting game created by AngryLittleYoshi and is a spin-off of the original Smash Bros. Lawl ''series created by YouTuber chincherrinas in 2009. While it does feature gameplay similar to the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series by Nintendo (mainly based on the mechanics of the most recent game for the Wii U and ''Super Smash Bros. Melee), it features various additions to the gameplay and a roster that is highly illogical and filled mostly with characters that did not originate from a video game. The roster is constantly being revealed leading up to the game's release date which has not been revealed. Eternity ''will be released on all of the next-gen consoles in the year 2017. Characters Characters by Era Enlightenment by Storm Era *SpaceHamster (''Hidden Block) *Jirard "The Completionist" Khalil (NormalBoots) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *sans (Undertale) *Texas (Motorcity) *Shima Luan (Super Planet Dolan) *Brandon Rogers (YouTube) Trigger Happy Era *Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) *Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) *Mr. Garvey (Key and Peele) *kuledud3 (YouTube) *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Tord Larsson (Eddsworld) *Citron (Plants vs. Zombies) Live and Let Die Era *Ms. Pauling (Team Fortress 2) *Mei Ling-Zhou (Overwatch) *Om Nom (Cut the Rope) *Anime Trump (USA is Mine - Donald Trump MAP) *Flo (Progressive commercials) *Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa) *Yandere-Chan (Yandere Simulator) Pretty Swell Era *Jeff Andonuts (EarthBound) *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? The final three characters in every era onward will be determined by a Strawpoll. Electric Boogaloo Era The Beginning of the End Era The End Era Characters by Alignment Celebrities *Jirard "The Completionist" Khalil *sans *Ladybug *kuledud3 *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Citron *Mei Ling-Zhou Cults *SpaceHamster *Monkey D. Luffy *Shima Luan *Junko Enoshima *Tord Larsson *Om Nom *Makoto Naegi *Jeff Andonuts YouTube Poops *Texas *Brandon Rogers *Mr. Garvey *Ms. Pauling *Anime Trump *Flo *Yandere-Chan Stages Similar to the Super Smash Bros. ''series, ''Eternity ''is set to feature a large variety of stages of all shapes and sizes. 4 stages have been confirmed thus far for the game, with one based on Snowdin from ''Undertale and another based on the flash game Mad Burger. MinecraftHardcore.jpg|Hardcore - NormalBoots/HiddenBlock ThousandSunny.png|Thousand Sunny - One Piece Snowdin.jpg|Snowdin - Undertale MadBurger.jpg|Mad Burger - NextPlay Games Music Hardcore #JonTron Theme - Frequality #Intruder Alert - Valve Studio Orchestra #Prelude to Action - Kevin MacLeod #''Hotel Mario ''Medley - Jack Levy #Fallen Kingdom - TryHardNinja #Running Through Castles - Jayster #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Thousand Sunny #Luffy's Fierce Attack! - Kouhei Tanaka #??? #??? #??? #'One Piece Rap - Shawn "Freshco" Conrad' #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Snowdin #Undertale Medley - Toby "Radiation" Fox #Home - Toby "Radiation" Fox #MEGALOVANIA - Toby "Radiation" Fox #Bonetrousle - Toby "Radiation" Fox #'Megatrousle (Remix) - SharaX' #Snowdin Town - Toby "Radiation" Fox #Temmie Village/Tem Shop - Toby "Radiation" Fox #Dating Simulation - Toby "Radiation" Fox #'You Can't Fight the Homestuck - Kylee Henke' #Mother (Piano) - Erik "Jit" Scheele #'Ice Cream Truck - NHB' #'Let It Go (Male ver.) - Nathan Sharp' Mad Burger #Leaf Landing - Matt Neff and Tony Solary #Event Battle - Yoshito Hirano #??? #??? #'The Saucelands - Matt Neff and Tony Solary' #Level Select (Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!) - Matt Neff and Tony Solary #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Zootopia Districts #Try Everything - Shakira #Suite from Zootopia ''- Michael Giacchino #??? #??? #'When Can I See You Again - Owl City''' #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Video Games